It takes 10 seconds
by Fluff Maker
Summary: A beautiful Saturday night ruined in just 10 seconds. An angsty gerita fanfiction.


**This fanfic is in honor of all the people who have died by drunk drivers. May they rest in peace. **

**I don't own Hetalia...WHY!? **

**Enjoy! I promise I'll get fluff for you soon my dears...to be put down with the Angst Flu is terrible...*shudder* it's Fluffy's job to provide you with fluff after all! **

**This is my first angst fanfiction I've ever written so please be nice! Actually it's the first fanfic I've ever posted so I'm really really excited! **

* * *

Italy snuggled tiredly into Germany's coat, sighing heavily. He squirmed in his seat a bit and looked at the German next to him who was currently concentrating on driving. He sighed again and leaned on Germany's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Are you all right?" The German asked, icy blue eyes wide in concern. Italy observed Germany in amusement before responding, "I'm alright, you don't need to worry so much!"

Germany furrowed his eyebrows and returned his attention to the road. "Of course I need to worry! Randomly collapsing in the middle of a party is defiantly not normal. Are you sure you just didn't drink too much?"

"I didn't drink a single drop," Italy huffed, cheeks puffed out as golden coloured eyes staring innocently up at Germany. "and to prove it to you..." Italy closed his eyes and slowly reached up to kiss Germany on the corner of his mouth.

He made sure to stay there for a few good seconds until he was sure Germany could tell that there was absolutely no trace of alcohol on his breathe. With a triumphant huff of victory, Italy sat back down again, crossing his arms in mock anger.

Germany smiled a bit as Italy pouted at him and then blushed as the Italian started giggling, rolling around in his seat. "Eyes on the road." Italy sung in a sing song voice and winked at Germany who in return blushed a bit harder and slowly tore his eyes away from the Italian.

Italy laughed again before jumping up to give Germany a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Germany!"

"I love you too-" Before the German could even finish his sentence, there was an earth shattering boom that broke the silence of the Saturday night.

Italy's world shook as he desperately clung to Germany, eyes shut tight. Everything was happening so fast that it was hard to distinguish reality and imagination. As Italy's frail body was thrown all over the place, he wondered if this was all a nightmare.

How could such a lovely Saturday night turn into something like this?

He whimpered in fear and then screamed as the car groaned and crashed to Germany's side, leaving Italy pressed up against Germany's bulky build.

This was defiantly reality. If the pain in Italy's bones wasn't real then he didn't what was real anymore.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Italy reopened his eyes, thankful that everything was over. He could've sworn he'd heard Germany shout out in pain but couldn't tell over all the noise the car had made. Oh well, it was probably his imagination.

Heart thumping painfully in his chest, Italy looked at his surroundings, drawing Germany's now ripped coat over his frail shoulders. The sides of the car were pretty banged up as the car had hit them from Italy's side, forcing them to roll on Germany's side.

The roof was pretty intact as it hadn't been hit by anything but the windows took the most damage. Every window was spiderwebbed with thousands of cracks. One was even broken, shards of glass still falling out, adding to the pile of debris.

Peering through his window, he could make out the car who'd hit them and the driver. The driver, a young man, was passed out on the dashboard, the white airbag slowly losing it's air. He was clutching a bottle of beer, the reason why the man had crashed into their car.

Italy closed his eyes, counting from 1-10 to calm himself down, reminding himself that everything was going to be alright. He'd just have to be a bit mature now. Calming his heart beat and ignoring the blood that roared in his ears, he began to move.

"Germany, get up we have to get out of here." Italy pushed the body underneath him, undoing his seatbelt and reaching over to undo Germany's. "Come on Germany we need to get out of here, now, get up!" He repeated, shaking his arm. The normal Germany would've been the one to comfort Italy, the one to lead Italy.

10...

A cold dread filled Italy's body and he began breathing a bit faster.

9...

"Germany?" Italy asked, voice low with terror. He let out a shaky breathe, trying to calm himself. His heart beat faster and the world spun around him.

8...

"Germany?!" Italy asked again. Those happy golden coloured eyes, the same ones that usually stared at Germany with such adoration and love were now wide with panic.

7...

His bottom lips quivered and his eyes filled with tears as he screamed Germany's name again, shaking him.

6...

"GERMANY! WAKE UP!"

5...

It was useless trying to wake him from a sleep he was never going to wake up from.

4...

Germany was dead, but Italy wasn't going to accept that.

3...

"GERMANY! YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! SO PLEASE, GET UP!" He was fine a few minutes ago, a blush on his cheeks as he looked at Italy with icy blue eyes...

2...

His only love...was gone forever.

1...

Italy screamed.

It's amazing how you can lose everything in just 10 seconds.

* * *

**Eh...I don't know how to respond to my first fanfic...do you guys think it's too sappy? Or out of character? **


End file.
